


Home

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Nothing to Chance 10 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2011)</p><p>Old West</p><p>Two men head for home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

In the lead, Ezra set a meandering pace, free hand resting on his leg. 

Slightly behind him, Vin surveyed the surrounding area with a peace that was almost foreign to his experience. 

A week spent away from town, away from peacekeeping chores and responsibilities, away from bounty hunter worries and revenge-seeking poker-playing losers. A week just away. 

Hard, honest labor. Full bellies. Undisturbed sleep. 

Nettie’s gratitude. 

It had come to an end all too soon. 

Now they slowly traveled home in silence, the kind that feels comfortable and easy, content to enjoy the rare tranquility as long as it lasted. 

 

~end~


End file.
